All the Little Things
by pure-black-wings
Summary: About a week after Samuel's death, Abigail recalls one of the many memories she has of him. One-Shot. Abigail/Sammy.


**This is a one-shot about Abigail and Sammy. I was bored and thinking about Dance Academy. This is the result. It may be a little bit OOC and melodramatic, and I'm sorry about that!**

* * *

"It isn't funny, Lieberman," Abigail grumbled as she squeezed the water out her dark brown hair.

Sammy glanced at her soaking wet clothes, an amused glint appearing in his eyes. "Really? Because I find it hilarious."

Abigail shot him a glare before slowly turning around to face Ethan who stood behind her with an empty water jug in his hand. She was no mood to for joking around. She was in the middle of trying to drag Sammy to the studio to practice for an upcoming performance. Unfortunately for her, everyone seemed to think she was a little too stressed out when performances drew near.

"You did _not_ just do that," she snapped, her chocolate brown eyes narrowing.

Ethan chuckled and put his hands up in a mock surrender. "Hey, it's not my fault. Kat and Sammy told me they'd pay me to do it."

Sammy's eyes widened as she whirled around, arching one of her perfect eyebrows. "Samuel Lieberman, you better start running."

"Oh, like a ballerina can keep up with me," Sammy teased.

Abigail scowled at him. "You're one too, you know."

He just shrugged sheepishly and glanced at Ethan before darting out the door of the room.

Ethan watched as Abigail ran as fast as she could after him. The blonde boy let out a small laugh. This may have just been worth his time. Now he only needed to go find Kat and get his twenty bucks.

* * *

"SAMUEL GET BACK HERE!"

Abigail's screech echoed through Sammy's ears as he raced into the studio. Wow, that girl really could hold a grudge over the most ridiculous things.

He looked around the room franticly, searching for a place to hide when Abigail came stomping into the room. When their eyes met, he felt the sudden urge to shield his face.

The brunette approached him, her fist clutched at her side. "Why did you pay Ethan to drench me in water?!"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Plus because of all that running you're almost dry!" Sammy pointed out with a small smile.

That's when he noticed Abigail's eye twitching slightly. He shut his eyes, preparing himself to get punched when all of a sudden he felt someone press their lips against his. His eyes fluttered open as Abigail pulled away. "You're a complete idiot, do you know that?"

"Wait… What?" Sammy stammered, tilting his head to the side in confusion. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Oh, I never said I wasn't angry. But I'll forgive you if you promise to practice for the performance with me for the next few days without complaining."

Ah, and there is it. The truth comes out. Sammy sighed, "You know that whole thing was to distract you from rehearsals, right?"

"I know, but it didn't work," Abigail replied flatly.

Sammy hesitated before nodding slowly. "Fine. I'll practice with you."

"Great!" Abigail said with a victorious smile. Before she could say anything else, Sammy leaned forward and kissed her softly.

When they broke apart, she gave him a questioning look. "What was that for?"

"What, now I have to have a reason to kiss you?" Sammy asked with a smile.

Abigail couldn't help but let out a short laugh before forcing him to begin rehearsing.

When she looked back on it, she knew the times like this were all that really mattered. She missed Sammy greatly, more then she would ever care to admit, but she knew that she couldn't try to completely ignore the memory of him. Nor could she continue to keep all of her feelings hidden inside.

But in the end, she knew the countless bitter moments they shared weren't what mattered. It was all the little things like this memory that would keep her going in life.

* * *

**I hope it was okay! Please review and/or favorite. I really adore this ship, and I cried for days after Sammy died. I've been thinking about his death a lot lately, so I wrote this to put my mind at ease.**

**pure-black-wings**


End file.
